


One Last Kiss (Before I Go)

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Digital Art, M/M, Possible Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided at the last minute that I wanted to participate in Vampire Hannibal Fest and came up with this over a couple sleepless nights. I knew I wouldn't have time to do some proper shading, so I decided to go for pop art.
> 
> You might have noticed that I've got possible character death in the tags and that's because I deliberately wanted to make Will's fate up to the viewer. Title and summary are lyrics from "Forever" by Papa Roach.


	2. Bound by the Life You Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made for @bees_awesome during the Eat the Rude Big Bang Holiday Exchange, but I secretly have considered it a sequel to my previous vampire pic all this time...
> 
> Title comes from “My Immortal” by Evanescence and the height of my emo years.


End file.
